Etika's Livestream
by Jumed0721
Summary: Etika and Allie,, do stuff.


It was a Saturday morning where most people were trying to find something to watch while enjoying their breakfast. On YouTube, there a particular streamer that was about to break the internet. Etika was a well-known and respected steamer who has a wild side to him and would constantly do crazy shit as people donated money to him. His muscular body was composed of big strong arms, a solid chest, meaty thighs, and a charming face to add on. His dick was the main thing people watched him for as his nine inch dick would constantly end up being showed one way or another. But today was special for Etika, he was about to flex his sex skills for the whole world to see. His stream began bright and early in the morning and his stream showed him casually talking with his viewers. Everyone kept asking when was he going to show how he fucks to the stream, but he would only chuckle to himself.

"Relax niggas, I'm going to show y'all plenty I gotchu" Etika said with his deep voice as his smirk was growing more into a grin.

A while passed and his doorbell rang making Etika smile more as he went to open the door leaving the stream alone. After a few minutes, he came with a huge package and placed it on his table in front of the camera.

"You niggas ready to see how I fuck? Better record this shit cause I'm finna gonna break the internet with this" Etika said as he began to open the package.

When he pulled the flaps open, everyone on stream could see an ass sticking out with blue striped panties. Etika gazed at the ass in beauty as he began to touch the ass and smack it roughly. Something moaned inside the box as only the ass was showing.

"Now THIS is what an ass is, I'm gonna make this ass mine" Etika said as he grabbed hard on the ass and began to pull it out.

As he did that, a girl popped out of box and she was a cutie. It was a young, white girl who had shirt on and only her striped panties to cover her lower half. Etika sat on his recliner and put the girl on his lap and the size difference was crystal clear. She was a petite, short white girl as she sat on a huge, muscular black man who was all too excited for what was about to happen.

"Tell the stream your name baby" Etika said while he gently stroked her thighs with his large hands.

"It's Allie" she said softly as the stream was going wild in the comments.

"You know you're about to be fucked by a big black man right? Your big white ass might be able to make me cum, but we'll see what happens." Etika said with a grin as he turned Allie around showing her full ass to the camera. Her plump ass stretched her panties as Etika grabbed each ass cheek and squeezed them together. Allie moaned as she hugged Etika for support while he continued to play with her ass.

"You have a really nice body" Allie said as she felt his large arms.

"Thanks I try to workout often so I can fuck cuties like you as best as I can from a nigga like me" Etika replied as he took Allie off of him and put her on his chair.

Etika began to take his clothes off one by one revealing his muscular body to everyone and only leaving his boxers on. He pulled the chair closer to him so Allie was looking at his crotch directly. Etika smirked as he pulled down his boxers slowly and revealed a thick, long black cock with two large ball hanging off of it. Allie gasped as she saw his dick and was beginning to feel nervous.

"Don't worry Allie, I'll make sure you get nice and comfortable with my dick" Etika said as he forcefully shoved his dick into Allie's mouth. Allie began to gag as his dick went into her throat, but she relaxed her throat slowly so her throat could adjust to the massive dick in her mouth.

"You ever tasted anything so big?" Etika asked as he slowly thrusted into her mouth.

Allie could only shake her head no as she tastes his sweet precum leaking from his fat tip. Hundreds of dollars were being donated from his excited viewers which only made Etika chuckle more. Allie sucked his thick dick while making sure to cover all of the inches of his huge cock. Etika groaned as he enjoyed the mouth of a cute white girl on his big dick. She massaged his heavy balls softly as his dick hit the back of her throat. Viewers were desperate to see Etika fuck Allie now so he gave a thumbs up and pulled his dick out of her small mouth. Etika then reclined his chair all the way back so it formed a straight line. He put Allie on her knees and hands so her ass was facing the camera. Her ass was so round that Etika couldn't help kiss and lick her ass cheeks. Allie giggled at the sensation of Etika kissing her ass as Etika got on top of the chair as well. He stood up so his dick was touching Allie's ass and he arched her back so her ass was in the air. He slowly removed her panties and pressed his dick against her wet small pussy.

"This is gonna be the tightest thing for my dick to go in, but Imma stretch this pussy for me" Etika said as he began to slowly push his dick inside her tight pussy.

Allie moaned as she felt his dick enter her pussy and push itself in her. Etika groaned at how tight she was and push more until his entire dick was inside her. Allie could feel his dick deep in her pussy as he began to move his body into her. The stream could see clearly that Etika was balls-deep inside Allie and how big he was compared to her small frame. Etika gripped her hips and began to fuck the shit out of her. Allie could only take the pounding as his dick drilled her pussy with each thrust he took.

"This pussy is gonna make me lose my mind niggas! Shit so deep and tight as hell " Etika said as he fucked Allie deeper.

Allie moaned loudly and had orgasm after orgasm from how good Etika was fucking her. Etika picked Allie up and got off the seat with her in his hands. He moved the camera angle so it would focus on Etika's dick and Allie's ass more on the chair. Etika sat down and put Allie on his lap so she was facing the camera. He then pushed his dick in her ass and started to fuck her like there was no tomorrow.

"Keep fucking me daddy! I love your dick so much I love it!" Allie moaned as his dick stretched her asshole to its limit.

Etika laughed as he kept pounding her asshole with his entire dick length and made sure her pussy was satisfied as he fingered her pussy at the same time. People were now donating thousands of dollars to see Etika cum in Allie's pussy as the grand finale.

"We gotta give them what they want baby, you about to feel my nut inside that tight pussy!" Etika yelled as he pulled his dick out of her asshole and into her pussy again.

Allie moaned and said, "don't cum in my pussy! anywhere but there you can cum in my ass!"

Etika ignored her and pulled on her hair roughly as he fucked her harder while the stream got a perfect view of his big dick fucking the hell out of Allie's small tight pussy. Etika felt his jizz start to go up his dick so he pounded Allie harder while she began to squirt all over his black dick. Etika moaned loudly as load after load of jizz started to fill Allie's pussy as she was still squirting. The two cummed all over each other as Etika kept cumming inside her. As Etika finished his orgasm, the comments were going insane saying they wanted to see another round of fucking.

Etika looked at the comments and laughed as he pulled his dick out of Allie slowly showing all of his jizz inside her tight hole. Allie was completely drained of all energy as she felt his jizz flow out of her pussy. Etika smirked and smacked his dick against her ass as Allie kissed him softly.

"Well niggas, I need another thousand if I'm gonna fuck this bitch until she gets pregnant!" Etika said as hundred of dollars began to appear on the screen. Allie moaned as she saw how much money was being donated and wasn't ready to deal with the amount of black dick she was about to get.

"Don't worry baby, we're gonna do every position possible before this stream is over" Etika said with a grin as he began to kiss Allie making his dick grow again.

The End


End file.
